5th Tooth, Claw and Hate
by StabbyTabby
Summary: The LA resistance is called to investigate missing scientist at the Columbia Gorge area. Sydney and Ham are on the job. Tensions run high between the star sister and her people, as they try to rope her in and tie her down. Meanwhile, a new threat lies hidden at the base of Mt.Hood. Julie is pulled to a new conflict in the East with the Korea's. Sydney relives a painful memory.


"Where is the female to be at Co Captain?" the commander asks of the tall cheetah complected talon pilot. "Still in the docking unit, I have not see of her since." "There was a broken human dropped off late in the dark that has past." "Hmmmm," did you see what dropped it off?" the commander looks concerned. "It looks to be a visitor shuttle, nothing different for the one the star sister flew." Maa'lo said shaking his head side to side. "Did you just tell to me the star sister flies?" The commander looks pissed, he is barely holding back a roar of frustration. Maa'lo, knew he over spoke. He put his ears to the side of his head then nods affirmatively. The white tiger complected male holds his fingers to the bridge of his nose, breaths in hard, "Wait for where you are, until the rest of your claw will be to you." The commander swipes the comm off.

Loud swearing and crashing followed by a roar of frustration is heard from the commanders office. "Poor commander, that star sister she is for trouble and bad things." the tall Jaguar attache says aloud. "The star sister needs to be queened, mated and kitted, so she can be taught where her place will always be." A large leonid male grumbles back to the attache. "I do feel so for her mate if she ever has of one." A tall lithe black furred green eyed male muses. "Oh for shame to the house who has her blood." another male says. "For true that is." another says in response. "Commander" T'chr bows deeply his hand over his heart. "Meet up with your claw at the place of the star sister yesterday!" the commander ends the comm abruptly before his son can say "as it is."

The two males of the third claw dress in their flight suits then leave without notifying the humans of their plans. "Hmm where is the tall black furry, he did not come down to get his doughnut this morning?" Robin muses. "They are not here… they left..." Barbara says. "We should let Ham know that they are probably on their way to the gorge docking bay." Julie says as she limps back to her office. Julie plunks down hard in her chair to comm Hamilton Tyler warning him of possible the Ra'Kati interference.

"Fuck me its Sean Donovan… Diana's toadie." the human medic says. They rush a broken and bloodied 30 year old brown haired human to the medical bay. Once in the medical bay a team of Dr's and technicians work to piece together a broken human. "Furball I need you in the conference room asap." Ham bellows into her comm. "Got it be there as soon as I can." Sydney comms Howie to ask for a hall clear. "You are clear to move about Kitkat." Howie comes back. "What's the story colonel?" Sydney says as she flops down in a chair munching on a doughnut.

"Are you fucking kidding? Sean fucking Donovan?" Sydney hisses at the end of her statement. She hates him, with everything she has. He is the very reason that the resistance lost Mike Donovan, and so many battles. "I will fucking rip his head off!" the tiny Ra'Kati female stands up pacing about hissing and growling in a feral manner her tail is sweeping quickly back and forth. "Cool your tail, Sydney." Martin says over a com. "Diana is dead."

"You sure about that dad..hmm?" Sydneys' amber eyes flash brightly at the new visitor high commander. "You don't have a body, no body means she is still out there… this is Diana we are talking about." Sydney is clearly agitated. "We are certain she did not make it out of the explosion that went off at the former leaders stage." Martin says. Sydney growls low her ears are back, her pupils are blackening her otherwise amber eyes. The human fathers know her temper is rising and her patience is gone, she will need to get that anger out soon. "If she is alive I get her, you hear me, I get her..." Sydney points her clawed hand at Martin in the comm. He nods, neither confirming or denying her that right. It was Diana that called for the raid that killed her tiny mother.

"Howie, get the cat out of here." Ham orders. "On my way." Sydney is brought to a training room where there are simulated battles scenarios the resistance can train up with. Howie knows what she needs, which scenario she wants to work through. He sets the battle to the most difficult setting. The empty white room flashes to a dark hallway, a scream is heard in the distance, Sydney picks up a gun and knife running towards the scream. She nears the opening of the hallway she sees Diana hovering over her little dead mother. Sydney runs forward at maximum speed, she throws the knife it lands in Diana's leg, the lizard queen buckles. The next scene is grizzly and gruesome, Sydney guts Diana with her claws, and teeth. She cuts off her head with her bowie knife then pulls out of her tongue with a sickening snap. Howie watches the screen as the small she cat eviscerates one of his own kind. His own kind in physiology only. Howie like many 5th column members came along to stop Diana and the leaders plans for the tiny blue planet.

Howie's experience with Ra'Kati have been in passing only at space ports. They have been with the males who are resting between security runs, military corps running official Ra'Kati missions or those individuals looking for work. They are typically left alone. Ra'Kati are emotionally volatile, especially those who are fresh from battle. Sydney finishes with that scenario with her washing and cleaning her dead mother putting flowers in her hair and laying down next to her crying snuggling into her neck and under her long fluffy dark red hair. Not before running the scenario killing Diana at least half a dozen times. The room turns to white again. "No, mommy" she cries hard. "Shhhhh, tiny kitten, uncle Howie got you." The tall older reptilian male cautiously approaches Sydney, then offers his hand to her. After a few minutes Sydney takes it. No words are spoken, Howie pulls her in for a side hug, she wraps her hands around his waist leaning into him sniffling. "Lets get you fed and cleaned up, you got work missy." Howie says gently. "Okey" Sydney says softly.

Diana watches the medics work on her human minion Sean Donovan. Diana is without her human skin, she is soaking in a tub of light yellow viscous liquid, which bubbles slowly. The screen in front of her, shows the view point from the camera she had implanted in Sean's eye while he slept after he rescued her. Diana has not stayed alive through out her days by being sloppy, trusting or ignoring her paranoia that flushes through her body at times. The screen shows slow blinking up at the ceiling, of the med center. It is the same structure as the medical centers of her underground lair. "Well well, lets see Sean, just how loyal you are to me." Diana smiles, she closes her red eyes leaning back enjoying her rejuvenating bath.

"Boss," Iwo comms Testuo. "You have found my pretty girlfriends car Iwo?" Tetsuo says not looking at his comm. "We have a lead, it looks like the car is at the mount Shasta resort, Gensui, there are a lot of Ra'Kati there, a lot." Iwo says with concern. "Is that so?" Tetsuo turns around facing the older Japanese male with long hair tied up in a bun much like Tetsuos'. "Yes, a comm is sent privately to your office in Hokkaido." "Thank you Iwo, see if you can get evidence of my car in their possession... do not get caught Iwo." Tetsuo says with a hint of danger. "Hai" is all Iwo says as the comm ends. Tetsuo will not access his comm from Japan, as the comms in the mother ship are being screened. Fortunately for him, Iwo, Masa and Yoshiro comm Tetsuo so often, the scans of his comms are largely by passed.

"Captain, my eyes are for joy to see of you, and my pretty queen." Maa'lo says with a chirp at the end of the statement intended for Jor'eth. Jor'eth purrs toward his co captain. "To keep this proper, Maa'lo!" T'chr snaps at his co captain and tactician. Both say firmly with resolution, "Yes captain N'Sou'ng, as it is." "Where for is the tiny noisy thing?" the captain asks of Maa'lo. "Still in the docking bay, I have yet to see her leave." Maa'lo updates his claw mates of the situation. "Jor'eth fly cloaked over the area scan carefully for any signs of another ship." "As it is Captain N'Sou'ng" Jor'eth clicks a button his helmet, it encloses his face, a series of sensors pop up on a screen to the left and right of his field of vision. The talon takes off silently, leaving no sound or trace of any electronic or other signature behind.

Jor'eth flies about 3 miles inland over a field covered in a golden grass. The hot wind blows the wheat sideways then stops, every so often. Jor'eth hovers over the golden grass. One of his sensors picks up an electronic burst, then he sees a shuttle pop up out of no where. Jor'eth reports back to his captain his findings. "Track it it only." Captain says. "We will be for you soon." "As it is" the tactician says. The shuttle flies in a straight line towards the southwest. "Is the Ra'Kati vessel following?" A large male visitor asks of the shuttle pilot. "Confirmed, intercepted comm the rest of the claw is to rendezvous soon." a female visitor says. "Good, take them for a long ride, Leslie." "Order confirmed, Randal." "Meet in my quarters tonight Leslie." the male visitor sticks out his forked tongue to show his interest in her. Leslie blinks slowly and pokes the forked end of her tongue back at him. The exchange indicates that Leslie is showing submission to the male and that she accepts his advances and will indeed meet him later.

Leslie has little interest in Diana's underpinnings with the Ra'Kati, she was forced into servitude as a sex slave from Oswald who came into her ship recruiting young scientist for a new exciting project. She was duped as were others into being paired with higher ranking males in order to breed a smarter faster bigger stronger generation. Leslie was the first one in her class back on her home planet to be chosen for the mission to Earth. Her test are the highest for her age, she is an instinctual scientist with the intellect to back it up. Her recent developments include working on a solution to reverse age slowly with in her species. She workes in tandem with another scientist, Neal to create a frequency which can detect the Ra'Kati cloaked ships. The algorithm used to track the cloaking talons, is being used at this very moment. The female visitor pilot takes the three sleek rhomboid ships on a ride through the American west.

"Why for this way for them… This is not for good." Jor'eth says. "I agree for that, lets break to return the gorge base." T'chr orders. The three talons, break in formation and reform to fly tightly as a claw shaped unit. Leslie sees the talons, break and head the opposite direction, her shuttle continues on then uses the same cloaking tech the Ra'Kati use to follow the claw.

"Oh my god Sean!" Tia says rushing the broken human on a floating pneumatic gurney. The petite visitor female, holds Seans' hand. Sean looks at the female he used to be involved with before she left for the resistance. Tia wipes away tears, from her red eyes with a yellow ring around the pupils.

"I thought you died." she kisses his bruised face gently. Diana watches the screen showing from Sean Donovans' eye. "Tiaa" Sean croaks out. "What happened how did you get here?" Tia ask, brushing his brown hair out from his blood soaked face. "Diana, alive… escaped barely." he says painfully. "No" Tia backs up, Diana cannot be alive. To Tia and many others, the sinister charismatic female leader cannot be alive. She represents the threat of a revival, she has the will and prowess to pull even the most staunch 5th column members back to her. "Need to be with you, Tiaaa." Sean moans then falls into sleep. Tia's eyes leak more tears, Tia busies her self with cleaning Seans face, while she tells him about their son, she named after him. "Sean Jr, is 5 years old, and a handsome boy." Tia smiles down at the love of her life the human Sean Donovan. Diana's eyes narrow, she growls low, she did not expect the pretty female to have a son. Her hold on Sean is compromised. Diana wraps in a silk robe then, calls for Randal, Oswald and Mary. Time for a new plan.

"Julie we need more fire power over here, who can you spare?" a tall Korean woman says. "Hye- mi, we don't have the large resources anymore." Julie says with concern behind her eyes. "We are being overran, by the visitor youth corp, and the hybrids from the North!" "Julie we are losing our territories..." Hye-mi ducks, from view. The comm shows the windows shattering in, with shouts in Korean demanding the South Korean resistance surrender. Julie understands the language by means of the translators the Zedti, created for the humans. The translator works for the languages of the world and the Ra'Kati if needed. "Hye- Mi get to Japan, we can set something up there." a loud explosion ends the comm on the Korean side. "Shit" Julie says. Julie pulls her hands through her graying blonde hair, exhales then comms Tetsuo.

"Julie, good to see you" Tetsuo smiles. "Tetsuo, the Korean resistance… is under attack by the youth corp, and rouge hybrids from the North." Tetsuo's eyes narrow, does Martin know?" "Not yet, we need to evacuate the resistance from South Korea as quickly as possible to somewhere safe… Tetsuo you have a functioning mother ship." Julie pleads. "I have to get back to you on that Julie, the Korean alliance has made it clear they want no help from us." Tetsuo says coldly. "I have to see to the other bosses about this I cannot just send it over for a rescue mission, especially one rooted in pre visitor tentions." Tetsuo ends the comm. He rubs his forehead then comms Fujiko to report Julie's request.

Howard is walking Sydney back to her room when she smells Sean. She lets out a fierce growl and lunges toward his scent. Howard has her tightly around the waist, away from his neck and face. The tiny she cat is dangerous when she is triggered. "Sydney, stop, we don't know if he is still with Diana or not." Sydney stops struggling, he loosens his grip slightly. She twist out and away from him running at fun speed towards his room. Sydney makes it to Sean Donovan's room, she sees a female visitor caring for him. Sydney lunges at her knocking her over. The small visitor female sprays venom in Sydney's face. The tiny she cat roars with rage, Sydney moves to strike at her neck with her claws fully extended. Gary pulls Tia out of the way. The deadly clawed swing misses. Sydney roars in rage then turns to her real target.

Ham walks briskly down the hall, carefully loading his tranquilizer gun. Sydney feels hands pull her off of Tia. Sydney stands up, extends her claws, raising her hand high above her head snarling. Diana misses nothing. "I see they are still using the Ra'Kati brat." "Transmit the image to the commander at Mt. Shasta." Diana commands. "Yes supreme leader, it is done." With a push of a button on a panel the image of Sydney ready to end a humans life, is broadcast to the commander's office.

Humans and hybrids who have never see Sydney cover their mouths in shock. Howard and Gary work to keep them from being involved in the room. "Cat stand down!" Ham calls to her. Sydney turns her head and growls in a feral manner at him, she is on the down stroke of her throat ripping swipe when she is hit with 2 darts. In a matter of seconds, her body crumples, dropping to the floor, she is still growling with rage, but the sound dies away as her body completely surrenders to the tranquilizers. Sean's eyes are wide with fear, he moves his body to the farthest corner of his bed as possible, he whimpers holding a pillow to his throat.

"What the 9 hells for this?" "Who is accessing my comm?" The big commander roars. He watches as the tiny star sister goes completely feral on a human that is very injured. "Get the tiny trouble from that docking structure NOW!" the commander roars at the third claw. "We will be for known then commander." T'chr says. "Then it will be so, just get her out from them and to this base yesterday Captain." The comm ends.

Leslie hears the comm, she does not transmit it back to the underground base, she remains cloaked, turns off her comm and signature to the lair. Leslie lands her cloaked shuttle just behind where the first talon parked, in the dry river bed. She calculates her next sets of opportunities.

"Open for us the third claw of the Ra'Kati military." T'chr's face shows on a comm. "They are here?" a visitor says his red eyes widen his tongue flickers nervously out and in again. "We will not make a request for this again." the captain says with rancor. The visitor looks at the menacing Ra'Kati male with the gold eyes narrowed and a long scar from his left eye brow to his cheek. "Cccclear to dock in bay 5." the visitor guard stutters. The docking bay door opens, three black rhomboid ships fly silent in to docking bay 5, landing in a perfect claw formation. "Maa'lo you stay for the ships, Jor'eth, please communicate with the guards and resistance members on board." T'chr orders. "As it is" both the co captain and the tactician say in unison.

"Kaigi o tehai suru, Tetsuo san." Fujiko says. "Make it quick boy, lives are being lost." the tiny elderly matron says in quick Japanese. "Hai" He bows at a 45 degree angle on the comm towards his elder. Tetsuo begins the arduous task of setting up a meeting with the other three Yakuza bosses. He looks at the picture on his phone of Sydney at their last dinner, then sighs heavily. It will be a long time before he can meet up with her again.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he traces the scars she gave him over 12 years ago. Closing his eyes, he recounts the feel of her soft lips on his, her light face fur brushing up against his cheek. The feel of her nipples in his mouth, the tickle of soft fur around them. The most memorable bit is the way she smells. Sydney smells like a warmed persimmon, with honey drizzled over the top.

The three Ra'Kati males leave their ships. Maa'lo stands near the ships he has a thin rifle looking weapon he wears in the front of him. Jor'eth has no visible weapons, he walks about 20 feet away from the ship waiting to be approached by the humans hybrids or visitors. The tall captain, takes off his helmet and takes a deep breath of air, his eyes close, when they open they are near black. He takes off running full speed, pushing visitors and humans out of the way. Ham looks at Sean Donovan, with a hate in his eyes. Sean is the reason his right hand man Chris is not beside him. "If you even think of double crossing us?" "I will let her loose on you!" Ham threatens him through his teeth. "I.. I...I won't." Sean stutters back at one of the most feared resistance members. Howard has Sydney wrapped up in a blanket, cradled tightly in his arms.

A blur in black knocks him flat on his back, Howard sees a snarling face of a Ra'Kati male inches from his face. The male opens his mouth and goes for Howard's throat, quickly he puts Sydney's body over his head and neck area. Howard hears a loud roar, then the bundle of blankets is pulled from his arms. T'chr goes to walk quickly away, he hears a click. "I can drop you with three of these darts, Captain, don't be stupid." Ham says. T'chr turns slowly to face the human father of Sydney. He has a long narrow gun pointed at him. "We are taking the star sister to our base for good this day." he says calmly. "She is not for you anymore, I am sorry." T'chr turns and walks calmly down the hallway. The captain is banking on the earth father of Sydney not shooting him. Ham does not want to bring more trouble to his door than letting them take the star sister. It may be the best place for her for now given how they can barely control her rages. Ham lowers the tranq gun and watches his daughter being carried off by her people. Howard is helped up by Gary and assesses for wounds. The humans stop hiding from behind the medic desks and the closets.

"What the fuck was that?" a human Dr. asks of Ham. "That is something that you should never have seen." "How long have they been here?" another hybrid asks. "The first one, all her life the males, just got here about 7 months ago." Ham says. "Jesus H Christ how many aliens do we have on this planet?" the Dr. asks out loud. "As of now 3, the visitors, the Zedti, and the Ra'Kati. "Don't worry Dr. King, the Ra'Kati are only here for their star sister then they are outta here. Their interest in this planet is minimal to none." Ham says trying to reassure the humans that the violent feline aliens are not a threat.


End file.
